Symphonic
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Relates to 'Too Close and yet so Far Away'. Kai thinks about a certain neko-jin and finally realizes his feelings for him... [KxR drabble]


**Crystal:** Wow… what do you know… I'm back again… -smiles- 

Since a lot of people have asked me to write Kai's thoughts to _Too close and yet so far away_, I've decided to write Kai's thoughts… well, now! -sweatdrops- It wasn't very easy though to tell you the truth. It was kind of hard keeping him not too OOC. But I hope I did keep him into character… -has a worried look in her eyes-

**Thank you:** Diesty-chan, Kiko cat, Renanimeangel, ChibiNekoSakura, saFire flamE, Forfirith The dark angel, The one and only :D, Ladyfiction, AnonomousTalkativeStrangerGirl, Neko Phoenix Girl, Tsunami, and Bloodstained-reflection!

bows- Thank you for reviewing _Too close and yet so far away_, and I hope you would like this one as well!

This short drabble is dedicated to my best friend Macy. Err… she really helped me with something and I feel like I owe her everything right now. So thanks a lot about that… thing… -coughs- You're the best! -tackle hug-

**Warning:** might be a little bit OOC… oh, and somewhat short, but hey, it's a drabble, right?

**Disclaimer:** -sighs and glares- You know… this is really so troublesome. I mean, EVERYBODY knows that I don't own Beyblade, so why should I still put some disclaimer? -mutters- Troublesome indeed… -walks away-

* * *

**Symphonic**

Love… such a weak emotion. Hn, probably the weakest emotion in existence… but why am I feeling it?

My whole entire life I was taught not to feel anything, not even anger or sadness… so why am I feeling that cursed emotion?

You know, sometimes I hate you for that, for making me feel weak, foolish and insufferable. You were the cause of all this, ever since I first laid my eyes on you. But then again, not only I can't put all the blame on you, because it was also my fault too. I got lost in those honey-coloured eyes… the eyes that reflect sadness shown there even if you're concealing it well.

I saw your mask, though it didn't cover your face as much as mine did. You know deep inside that you have your inner demons hurting you inwardly, and yet you're here smiling like nothing is wrong. You continue to put that fake smile on your face, not realizing that some people could see through that.

You…

You are symphonic… if anyone's to ask me from what I'd describe you of.

When you laugh freely - not some kind of bullshit laugh - it sounds like everything's peaceful… not that I would admit that out loud. You show a lot of sympathy to others that need it, and that makes you happy if only for a while.

You have this peaceful aura around you… when you perfectly know that not everything in life is perfect. You make the darkest of times bright because of your smile, and your words really have encouraged people, thanks to you.

Though sadly… I'm not some kind of poet that would let myself into admitting that… after all, I have a reputation to uphold and it greatly concerns my pride and dignity.

We are both two different people… and yet at times we are the same. And I hate it.

I hate it that you have come into my life unexpectedly…

I hate it that I've suddenly felt something that I've never experienced before…

I hate it that you have caught me off guard so many times because of what you're trying to do to make me open up to you…

And you know what?

I can't force myself to hate you even if I wanted to because…

Well, because I have fallen in love with you.

It sounds ludicrous doesn't it? The most enigmatic person that you've ever met, who doesn't show any emotions of any sort except for annoyance and smugness, and is always hungry for power… is in love. Well believe it or not, it's the truth. I have denied this so many times… so many _damn_ times… and yet now I finally realized that no matter what I do, whether I train myself to death, or keep on betraying you and leave… you're always here when I come back.

Why?

Aren't you afraid that I'd leave you again?

Aren't you worried that I'd hurt you?

These questions always come up my head every time I look at you. I have never been so confused in my entire life, and yet here I am… confused as hell. And I never even knew that I have a conscience, until you came… because every time I do something as stupid as this just to gain power… and every time I see your face full of hurt - which doesn't suit you at all - it gives me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach… and yes, I blame you for that too.

But all in all, I knew one thing:

I want to protect you… always. I don't want anybody hurting you and if they did, they'd be answering to me. If they lay a finger on you, or even look you in a non-platonic way, I'd make sure they never see daylight again.

You…

Are…

_Mine_…

I may sound possessive… but at least it just proves how much I care for you.

You are symphonic… in any sense.

Your laugh…

Your smile…

They're my light that shines through the darkness that surrounds me…

_You are_ the light that surrounds me …

**Owari** **

* * *

Crystal:** Erm… so how was it? Was it good? Bad? 

coughs- Anyhow… I'll leave it to you guys and review okay? Okay. Ja ne!


End file.
